User talk:DaMaelstromGuy
'Sup peoplez. :D Why do I get the feeling you like Lighting Spinjitzu? :P Duh! It says "FAVORITE SPINJITSU: Lightning" in the Fun Facts section. Also because Jay is my favorite good guy from Ninjago. DaMaelstromGuy 23:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm ashmed to ask, but.... have you got unnecessary Game Card? - Tahu512 Nope. Which is sad, because you probably asked everyone on this wiki and if you had to come to ME, you're pretty desperate. Just buy one! DaMaelstromGuy 17:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) #I did post it here for a reason. I needed a picture uploaded somewhere so I could add it to Lunibook. #LDD Extended Mode. Check out this link if you want to access it. They update it a lot more often than they do the regular LDD. They even released some Ninjago parts before the theme came out. ;) 19:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Did you change UserName to your computer username? Everyone seems to fail on this part. =P -Bug Whatev. =P 20:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Concept Art And Ideas Will Stay On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Note 1: PatchM142 And Ankarus Are Also Credited For Helping Me Start This Program And Wiki. Note 2: This Message Is From The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Send To Alll People Who Joined The Wiki By Nicktoons 3d. Just To Let Everyone Know, We Have Decided To Keep The Concept Art All Of You Guys Made Because We Really Love Your Concept Art That You Guys Made And We Thought This Could Change The Future LU With Your Concept Art You Awesome Guys Create. So You Can Put Concept Art On The Page Where You Guys Put Your Ideas. We Will Change The Rules Soon To Tell Everyone That They Can Put Concept Art On This Wiki. However, We Think They Will Be Little Changes Of How We Put Our Ideas And Art On This Wiki. We Will Let You Know Soon. Also, Please Do Not Create Another Wiki After Reading This And Do Not Leave This Wiki As It Will Hurt All Of Us Here On The Wiki Like Patch, Ankarus, Me And A Few Others. If You Have Any Questions Regarding About This, Please Leave A Message On My Talk Page. Thank You. Nicktoons 3d, The Founder Of The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program Read it again Just read the post again. I updated it. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 21:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I know. I saw it. It said it was a joke. And it said it was a closed disscusion. But don't make up things like that. But thanks to that blog post, I'm a little bit more popular! DaMaelstromGuy 21:59, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Profile Pic Nice profile picture. I have the game. It epic. :D You do know that he turns out to be evil though, right? Gadzooks~The~Imortal 21:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I also go on the Kirby wiki, so I know all about Magolor and the game :) Minecraft Texture Pack What texture pack were you using here? 16:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Precisely Portal. Minecraft What texture pack is this? It looks cool. Precisely Portal. Thanks! Downloading now... Gadzooks~The~Imortal 21:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question, that is not the latest version of deh pack. I havn't released it yet. ''HunterBlackbrick'' 06:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Response to your Previous Question To answer your previous questions here is my answer: You have an outdated version of the pack. To get the latest version, please visit this link: http://www.planetminecraft.com/texture_pack/legouni-craft/